cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Englund
Robert Englund (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Eaten Alive (Death Trap; Horror Hotel; Legend of the Bayou; Murder on the Bayou; Starlight Slaughter)'' (1976) [Buck]: Eaten by the giant alligator after Neville Brand pushes him into the swamp. *''Dead & Buried'' (1981) [Harry]: Appears as one of Jack Albertson's zombies, having been killed (by unspecified circumstances) and brought back to life some time before the story begins. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) [Freddy Krueger]: Burned to death (off-screen) by a lynch mob years before the story begins; he returns as a spirit that exists in the world of dreams. (Note: I'm listing the first Nightmare on Elm Street because it established the death of Freddy as a human being; I'm not listing all the sequels because, even though they often ended with the apparent destruction of Freddy the dream-entity, he always came back in the next movie.) *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1989) [Eric Destler/The Phantom]: Burned to death/impaled when Jill Schoelen shoves a spiked lit candleholder onto him. He later returns from the dead and is stabbed to death by Jill after she unmasks him (he dies after Jill destroys his original music sheets and drops them into the sewers, although it's revealed he may return from the dead as a copy of his music still remains). *''The Adventures of Ford Fairlane'' (1990) [Smiley]: Shot in the head in an alley by Andrew Dice Clay, after Andrew challenges Robert to put down his gun and fight him man-to-man. *''Tobe Hooper's Night Terrors (Nightmare)'' (1993) [Marquis de Sade/Paul Chevaller]: Playing a dual role, "Paul" bleeds to death after a mystical set of scales is used against him. *''The Mangler'' (1995) [Bill Gartley]: Crushed to death by the possessed industrial laundry machine. *''Starquest II'' (1996) [Father O'Neill]: Shot by one of the aliens; he dies while talking to Adam Baldwin *''Urban Legend (Mixed Culture)[[Urban Legend (1998)| '(1998)]] [Professor William Wexler]: Stabbed to death (off-screen) by Rebecca Gayheart; his body is shown afterwards when Alicia Witt and Rebecca discover him in the trunk of Jared Leto's car. *Python (2000)' [''Dr. Anton Rudolph]: Killed in an explosion. *''2001 Maniacs'' (2005) [Mayor Buckman]: Plays a ghost who was killed by Union soldiers during the Civil War (as were the rest of the ghostly townspeople). *''Hatchet'' (2006) [Sampson]: Disemboweled by Kane Hodder in the swamp; his body is shown afterwards when his son (Joshua Leonard) discovers him. *''Heartstopper'' (2006) [Sheriff Berger]: Killed by James Binkley in the morgue. His body is shown afterwards when Meredith Henderson and Nathan Stephenson discover him. *''The Funhouse Massacre (2015) '['Warden Kane'']: Throat Slit a necklace by Candice De Visser while disguising herself as a reporter. TV Deaths *''V: The Betrayal'' (1985) [Willie the Visitor]: Shot with a laser, but is later brought back to life by Jennifer Cooke. *''MacGyver: Flame's End (1986)'' [Tim Wexler]: Shot by Conlan Carter after he prevents Conlan from killing Richard Dean Anderson and Tannis G. Montgomery; he dies after Richard prevents the meltdown that Conlan accidentally triggered. *''Freddy's Nightmares: No More Mr. Nice Guy'' (1988) [Freddy Krueger]: Burned to death by a lynch mob, in a flashback to his death. *''Nightmare Cafe'' (1992; TV series) [Blackie]: Plays a ghost who operates the afterlife café. *''Sliders: State of the A.R.T (1996)'' [Dr. James Aldohn]: Playing an android, he is destroyed after being shot by a robot. *''Charmed: Size Matters (2001)'' [Gammill]: Killed with a magic spell by Holly Marie Combs, Rose McGowan, and Alyssa Milano. *''Regular Show: Camping Can Be Cool'' (2011; animated) [Stagman]: Hit by a car driven by the park ranger (William Salyers). Englund, Robert Englund, Robert Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Englund, Robert Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Ghost scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Caucasian actors and actresses